Romy's first adventure
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Little Romy finds himself in a dangerous situation. I don't own pinky and the brain no flames please


'Pinky, stop this foolishness, this instant" Brain grumbled as he pulled the young clone, Roman numeral one from the taller mouse's grip.

"But Brain look at him he's so cute, his tiny fingers and toes and his rather large head" Pinky smiled at the clone.

"Roman Numeral one isn't here to be cute, in case you've forgotten he was created to be involved in my latest plan for world domination."

"Oh right, that Point!" The taller mouse said still looking at the 'child' he had called Romy.

"If we are to use this clone, he has to begin lessons immediately, The sooner we begin the sooner the world shall be mine!"

"Brain, don't you think it's um a little early, I mean he's only been here for a few minutes"

"I've explained this to you, he isn't a child, he will grow and develop at a rapid rate" Brain turned with little Romy in his arms and walked off leaving Pinky to spend the afternoon as he pleased. Brain sat him down and picked up a stack of flash cards.

He read over them and placed them in order before showing the first card.

"magnanimous, You try it. M-Mag- Na-ni-mous " Brain broke down the word slowly. Romy stared at him as if unsure.

"Mag- n- come back here!" Brain shouted as Romy wandered off.

"This is all Pinky's fault, I shall have to remember to hurt him later." Brain tossed the cards aside and followed.

"At this rate, I'll never be able to put my plan into action. Roman Numeral One come here!" He said searching the lab angrily. He searched everywhere he could think of. The small mouse was not by the computer, not at Brain's chalk board, or anywhere near the lab equipment. Suddenly a thought entered his mind. Perhaps his clone had gotten hurt and could not return to him on his own.

Brain began to search more frantically calling for him.

"Roman Numeral One come out here this instant," He called as he passed the cages which held larger animals. For a short distance away, Brain heard a faint cry coming from a cage with a fairly large, aggressive baboon. He could hear it's angry growls and the sound of it's feet and hands hitting the cage angrily.

Panic gripped him as he heard the young mouse cry out and as he approached saw his clone in danger. He thought quickly but had no options available to him. He would have to go in and get him. He slowly walked up to the cage and called in to his clone.

"Roman, listen to me, it's going to be okay. I need you to come over to this side here and I'll take you out." The clone who was visibly crying now tried to obey but was not permitted by his captor. The Baboon made a terrible sound as it began more enraged. Roman froze his eyes on it's sharp teeth, Brain knew he would have to act fast. He took a deep breath and entered the cage.

"Roman!" He called keeping an eye on the large animal growling at his clone. Romy wouldn't move. The baboon seemed to calm down slightly and Brain inched his way closer.

"Roman, come here, we need to get out of here now." He reached out to grab him and was just in time to spare Romy from being scratched by it. He held the sobbing child close and ran as the large hand came toward them and the made it passed the bars.

Roman wailed clearly frightened beyond words. Brain hugged him kneeling down on the floor. He looked him over as the boy fought to clasp his arms around his neck for comfort.

"Shh, you're safe now. Don't you ever run from me again, If I hadn't gotten there-" Brain didn't understand why he felt so emotional, Roman Numeral one was not his child after all. It was then that Brain felt the pain on his back and winced. He stood up and carried the weeping child back to their cage finding it painful to walk.

"There you are Brain, wh- what happened, Romy's terrified." Pinky said as the returned.

"Yes, He wandered into a part of the lab he never should have been. Perhaps it was my fault. Maybe it really was too early, he has your attention span it seems. But from now on Roman, you are to stay in this part of the lab where Pinky and I can see you, do you understand?" Brain said sternly. Roman nodded and put his head back on Brain's shoulder.

"Brain, your-" Pinky gasped as he noticed the mark on his friend.

"Just a scratch Pinky nothing to be concerned about, I shall need your assistance in applying a bandage."

"I'll go get one, Back in a jiff: Pinky said and rushed off for the medical supplies. Brain tried to put Roman down but the child held on for life.

"You're safe now, you can get down." He began prying his little hands off of his neck only to have him shriek until they were replaced.

"Okay .it's all right, you must learn to face your fears and deal with them" Brain sighed.

"My plan for the night is absolutely ruined. It's not surprising. But, at least you're safe. We can begin plans for tomorrow night."

"What are we gonna do tomorrow night Brain?" Pinky said returning with the bandage.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky, Try to take over the world!" Brain announced as he carried Roman off to the cage. Roman yawned.

"D-D" Pinky smiled.

"Brain he's trying to say something!"

"D-Da- Daddy" He said snuggling into Brain.

Brain was stunned to say the least.

"Brain he called you-"

"I heard him Pinky. It's late we'd better get him to bed." Brain said trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face.


End file.
